1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in semiconductor elements, a configuration of forming trench gates on a substrate front surface has been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Also, a configuration where some of trench gates are connected with an emitter potential and the like to be a dummy gate has been known. By providing the dummy gate, a carrier Injection Enhanced effect (IE effect) is generated.